1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article carrier apparatus for preventing unwanted movement, particularly anti-cantilever or upward pivoting movement, of a cantilever supported carrier for a cycle such as a front-or-back mounting article carrier on handlebars or cross-bars of a cycle.
2. Prior Art
A conventional front-mounted article carrier and carrier frame for handlebars of a cycle are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,196. The carrier frame is a so-called bent wire forward carrier which when front-mounted on the cycle, provides vertical and lateral support for an article carrier bag inserted in the carrier frame. The bag in turn is stabilized at its lower end by tension members attached to the front axle.
The conventional article carrier apparatus is generally stable in operation but is subject to unwanted upward pivoting or anti-cantilever movement particularly when the cycle hits a bump excessively or is unequipped with the bag and tension members.
An object of the present invention therefore, is to provide article carrier apparatus for cantilever supported mounting, such as front- or back-mounting on the handlebars or cross-bars of a cycle, which apparatus is adapted to be adjustably secured against unwanted movement, particularly anti-cantilever or upward pivoting movement.
Another object of the invention is to provide article carrier apparatus of the kind described which is readily mountable and demountable and which when mounted is adapted to be adjustably secured against unwanted interfering movement including lateral movement.
These and other objects, features and advantages will be seen from the following detailed description of the invention.